project10fandomcom-20200213-history
Concept
Total Drama turns ten in 2017. The following proposal will be a list of Google Forms to commemorate the tenth anniversary of Total Drama Island. Each month, a new survey will be created and at the end of each month, the results will be shared on a new blog. Other suggestions to celebrate the tenth anniversary of Total Drama include a Wiki-Fest on July 8, 2017 to celebrate the tenth anniversary of the series and the ninth anniversary of the Wiki, special Cap This! weeks devoted to specific series themes, and the first Week of Fun since 2011. 'January: Total Drama Island' Best Character (R5) Worst Character (R5) Funniest Character (R5) Best Couple Best Conflict Best Friendship Best Elimination Worst Elimination Best Episode (R5) Worst Episode (R5) Best Team Worst Team Rate The Season: 1 to 5 'February: Total Drama Action' Best Character (R5) Worst Character (R5) Funniest Character (R5) Best Couple Best Conflict Best Friendship Best Elimination Worst Elimination Best Episode (R5) Worst Episode (R5) Best Team Worst Team Rate The Season: 1 to 5 >> Flight attendant 'March: Total Drama World Tour' A special Wikivision will be hosted to rank the thirty songs. Best Character (R5) Worst Character (R5) Best Newcomer Funniest Character (R5) Best Couple Best Conflict Best Friendship Best Singer Best Location Best Elimination Worst Elimination Best Episode (R5) Worst Episode (R5) Best Team Worst Team Rate The Season: 1 to 5 >> Go-Time Fish 'April: Total Drama: Revenge of the Island' Best Character (R5) Worst Character (R5) Funniest Character (R5) Best Couple Best Conflict Best Friendship Best Elimination Worst Elimination Best Episode (R5) Worst Episode (R5) Best Team Worst Team Rate The Season: 1 to 5 >> Toxic Marshmallow 'May: Total Drama All-Stars' Best Character (R5) Worst Character (R5) Funniest Character (R5) Best Couple Best Conflict Best Friendship Best Elimination Worst Elimination Best Episode (R5) Worst Episode (R5) Best Team Worst Team Rate The Season: 1 to 5 >> Gilded Chris 'June: Total Drama: Pahkitew Island' Best Character (R5) Worst Character (R5) Funniest Character (R5) Best Couple Best Conflict Best Friendship Best Elimination Worst Elimination Best Episode (R5) Worst Episode (R5) Best Team Worst Team Rate The Season: 1 to 5 >> Clucky 'July: Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race' Best Team (R5) Worst Team (R5) Funniest Team (R5) Best Couple Best Conflict Best Friendship Best Location Best Elimination Worst Elimination Best Episode (R5) Worst Episode (R5) Rate The Season: 1 to 5 >> Don Box (or Travel Ticket) 'August: Total Drama' Winners from the first six months of polls will be pitted against each other. All polls will have a 5 Point Option, 3 Point Option and 1 Point Option. Best All-Around Character, Most Acclaimed Episode taken from other polls. Best Character Worst Character Funniest Character Best Couple Best Conflict Best Friendship Best Elimination Worst Elimination Best Episode Worst Episode Best Team Worst Team >> Gilded Chris 'September: Total Drama' Best Host Best Aftermath Host Best Debut Best Location Best Travelled Location Best Elimination Device Best Interaction (Best Couple/Conflict/Friendship) Who Should Have Won? (Do One For Each Season) Rank The Final Twos 'October: Total Drama' Most Polarizing Character Most Polarizing Couple Most Polarizing Elimination Most Polarizing Episode Best Season Premiere Best Aftermath Episode Best Return Worst Couple Rank The Seasons When Did You Start Watching? Total Drama MVP (Write-in votes for who is the Total Drama MVP; mention in section under blog) Key *(R5): Rank the top five